1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lock devices, and is more particularly directed to a removable lock and stop mechanism for preventing both the sliding movement and the removal by lifting-out sliding panels or closures such as found in slidable windows, doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for limiting the sliding movement of panels and closures, more particularly sliding windows which are mounted in casements having a channel-like frame structure, the lower member being formed as a track to receive the window. A further difficulty involves the preventing of unwanted removal of the window or like panel from its associated frame structure.
That is, it is well known that sliding windows and doors are positioned within a casement frame structure, wherein the upper channel guide of the casement freely receives the upper edge of the window frame--thus allowing the window to be lifted upwardly, thereby freeing the lower edge of the window from the lower channel track of the casement frame for removal of the window or like panel.
As examples of the art, one can refer to the sliding panel lock as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,041 which provides a clamping-wedge member for wedging against the corner of the sliding panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,560 is a lock for sliding windows wherein this device employs a ball and a spring structure to prevent movement of the window.
A locking mechanism for sliding doors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,059; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,349 discloses a stop for limiting the opening movement of closures, such as slidable windows and doors. This device does not prevent the removal of the slidable closure from its casement frame structure, and only regulates the sliding movement therein.
Another type of lock for sliding doors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,802 which provides a stop block having a lock pin extending from the block to engagement with one of the doors.